Rain
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: For the #RoganVsCogan Challenge by Grace-1997 "Why would I date you if I hated you?" "That was years ago, Logan, and do I have to remind you that you're dating my worst enemy?" He rolled his eyes, "Forget about that. Can't you just accept the fact that I don't hate you and let me walk you home?" {ONESHOT/ROGAN}


**For the #RoganvsCogan challenge by Grace-1997**

Rain

It was raining, and I had no umbrella.

Wait, let me rephrase that. It was raining and not only did I not have an umbrella, I also did not have a coat. To add insult to injury, I was late home because of detention, so I missed the train and would have to walk the whole way home. In the rain.

I bet you're wondering how I got detention, I mean, I'm Rocky Blue! I'm meant to be the goody-two-shoes, the girl that never gets in trouble. Well, I would still have that reputation, if it weren't for _him_.

Logan Hunter.

Yes, we may have dated, but we are most definitely not on good terms! Besides, we were young and stupid then. I doubt I even truly liked him. When we broke up, not only did he _lie _and say he was the one who, to quote him, 'dumped my sorry butt', when in fact_ I_ dumped _his _'sorry butt', but he also became a Grade A jerk. I was pretty glad we were over, he was with a different girl every week, at least until he got with_ her_. Candy Cho, my other worst enemy besides Logan. They'd been going out for about a month, and if I was honest, they deserved each other.

Anyway, it was all Logan's fault I was in detention. If he hadn't been so blatantly rude to me in the middle of class, I wouldn't have shouted at him, therefore gaining me my first ever detention. Stupid jerk.

"Oh my gosh, are you kidding me?" I exclaimed as I walked outside, to be met with amassive downpour. I tried in vain to cover my hair with my folder, despite getting wetter and wetter every second. Just as I was about to leave the school grounds, I heard a shout from behind me.

"Rocky!" I knew almost instantly who it was. Whipping around, I scowled at the person before me.

"What do you want Logan? I have to get home," he had obviously been running to catch up with me, as he was panting heavily.

"You're all wet," he smirked. Only he could make what was meant to be an innocent observation seem incredibly dirty, and I rolled my eyes.

"No way Sherlock, how did you figure that one out?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me Blue, I may have the answer to your problems," he leant against the wall of the building I had been walking past, in an attempt to look cool, but it failed.

"Oh really, so when are you going to disappear?" I asked, a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"You are so lucky I'm a nice person," he thrust something into my hands, "Here," he turned and began walking in the other direction away from me, and I looked down at what he gave me. It was his umbrella.

"Wait, Logan!" I called after him, and he looked back at me.

"Yes, Blue?"  
"Why did you give me your umbrella?" I asked.

"Because you're soaking wet, duh Rocky. I thought _you_ were supposed to be the genius here."

"I mean, I thought we hate each other."

"I never hated you," he replied, before pushing past me and walking away.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but he must not have heard me as he didn't turn round. I sighed, before running after him (despite being a terrible runner, even with my long legs), "Oi! Hunter!"

"Using my last name, eh Blue? Thought that was my thing," he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Oh shut up and answer my question!"

"Which would be...?"

"Why don't you hate me? You always seem like you do.."

"Why would I date you if I hated you?"

"That was years ago, Logan, and do I have to remind you that you're dating my worst enemy?"

He rolled his eyes, "Forget about that. Can't you just accept the fact that I don't hate you and let me walk you home?"

I blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Wow, Logan, trying to be a gentleman are we?"

"Watch it Blue, I'll take my umbrella back..."

"Come and get it!" I gripped the umbrella tightly as I began to run towards home, the puddles splashing my bare legs (it was _not _a good day to be wearing a skirt and short leggings). He began chasing me, both of us laughing and my hair blowing in the wind.

"Give it back Blue!"

"Never!"

Like I said, I was a terrible runner, and pretty soon I got out of breath, so Logan finally managed to catch up with me and snatched the umbrella out of my hands.

"Ha!"

"Shut up, you know I can't run!" by then I noticed the rain was easing off a little, and it was getting dark.

"It's late," Logan commented, probably noticing the same thing I did.

"My mum's gonna kill me," I frowned.

"It's cool, I'll just come with you and tell her you were with me," he smirked.

"And you think that'll help?" I raised an eyebrow, "She knows I hate your guts."

"Wow, you really don't hold back, do you," he put a hand on his heart, feigning hurt, and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon," I sighed finally, after a long silence in which Logan stared at me like a lost puppy, "Let's go."

"I can walk you home?" his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Yes, but no funny business, remember, you have a girlfriend."

"Do you really think that low of me Rocky," he asked, "Ouch, that hurts."

"Yeah yeah, come on."

He gave me a cheeky grin, and, taking my hand in his, we began to walk. It wasn't that far to go, and I couldn't help thinking that maybe I had been wrong about Logan. He was being so nice, maybe I had misjudged him. And maybe the feel of his hand on mine sent sparks shooting up my arm, and maybe, just maybe, I remembered why I had liked him all that time ago.

All thanks to stupid, wet, rain.

**/**


End file.
